Meddling Mistletoe
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: A meddling friend, a ringing phone and a sprig of mistletoe. Bella never knew that her life was going to change with a trip to the ice rink and mistletoe.


**Title:** Meddling Mistletoe

**Summary:** A meddling friend, a ringing phone and a sprig of mistletoe. Bella never knew that her life was going to change with a trip to the ice rink and mistletoe.

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Word count:** 9893

"Bella, you need to come skating with us tonight at Millennium Park, they're lighting the tree," Alice whined while we were doing our work in the conference room.

"I'm tired of being the fifth wheel in our group. I'll be fine sitting at home watching 'It's A Wonderful' again for like the millionth time."

"Come on, I promise you won't be left out. I may have a plan," she sing-songed as she flitted out of the door to get some more copies.

Whenever she sing-songed that way, it usually meant she was up to something.

I shook my head as I continued putting the binders together. Just then, her phone started ringing. I looked at it and noticed the picture of her older brother on the screen.

"Alice Cullen's phone," I said, sounding utterly ridiculous.

"Umm...Hi, I'm trying to reach my sister," the velvety voice replied.

"She just stepped out to grab some copies," I said. "I'm sure she'll be back right away."

"Okay, I can wait. Who is this by the way?" he asked.

"This is Bella, I work with Alice."

"Ahh... the friend I keep hearing about."

"I guess, but don't believe half of what she says. You're the brother I hear about in LA?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Don't believe anything she says either. But you do sound just pretty as she said you were."

"Excuse me?"

"She told me that you are very pretty and that we should meet soon. You know Alice, always the matchmaker."

"True," I said as I looked up at Alice smiling from the doorway. "The evil little pixie just got back, I'll hand you over to her, um..."

"Edward," he said.

"Here she is Edward."

"It was nice talking to you, Bella. Maybe I'll see you later," he said softly.

"Maybe."

I handed the phone to Alice with a scowl, "You knew he was calling," I whispered.

She smiled as she started to talk to him.

I shook my head, working as she talked.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Don't be late."

I watched as she dropped her phone on the table.

"That was my brother, Edward," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Is he going skating, too?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yep, he's part of the plan. He's single, you're single."

"Alice, come on. You've tried matchmaking before and it turned out badly. Besides he lives in LA."

"Not anymore, he's moving back here. Besides, it's not a real date, more like hanging out and seeing where it might go."

"Great, but still. It doesn't mean that we'll have anything in common," I said as I finished the stack of binders in front of me."

"Come skating and see," she smirked.

"Fine, I'll go skating."

She smiled and hugged me as we finished our work.

I went back to my desk to finish my work before getting ready to go.

I gathered my things and pulled on my coat, then went to find Alice.

"Hey, I'm heading out, what time shall I meet you?" I asked.

"We will be there at 7, don't be late," she said as she hugged me. "I can't wait."

"Okay, I'll be there."

I can't believe I agreed to go ice-skating; it's a recipe for disaster for sure. Especially with meeting Alice's brother, too.

It didn't take me long to get home, and I went straight to my bedroom and starting pulling out clothes.

I hated when Alice set me up with various people, but this time it was worse. It was her brother. Even though she stressed it wasn't a date, more like just hanging out and seeing what might happen.

I shook my head at her way of thinking.

I pulled out some skinny jeans and a pair of boots that were safe to walk around in after skating and my favorite, dark blue sweater that matched my scarf and hat. I hoped that this outfit would meet her approval.

I made some soup for dinner and sat at my table trying to calm my nerves. Even though it wasn't a date, it felt like one.

It was a short walk to Millennium Park. I could drive over, but it was much easier to walk. I'm sure my father would disapprove, but I have my can of pepper spray and I've lived here long enough to know how to get around. Besides, I've always felt safe here.

I grabbed my small purse put my wallet and pepper spray inside, and stepped out, zipping my coat up and pulling up my hood.

I walked quickly down the street towards the park; it wouldn't take long to get there.

I enjoyed walking in the city, especially at Christmastime. I loved seeing the lights in the trees and on the buildings. People smiled as they hurried along to wherever they were going and I smiled at some people as I walked.

I could see the entrance to the park and I saw Alice already looking around for me. She was easy to pick out in a crowd, always bouncing around, an endless ball of energy.

Jasper was next to her, a calm presence in her world of hyper-ness. I wonder if Edward was just the same or was he the total opposite. Rose and Emmett were standing there, too. Rose was so beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes, every man's dream girl, and Emmett, tall, dark and handsome.

I always hated feeling like the fifth wheel; maybe it won't be so bad tonight since Edward will be there too. But I have no expectations with meeting him; most men don't find me the least bit interesting. I'm just plain boring Bella.

"Hey Alice," I said as I walked up to her.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here. I was getting worried you weren't coming."

"I told you I'd be here."

"True," she said as she looked around.

Emmett pulled me into a hug, "Hey Bells, how's it going?"

"Good," I said as I looked up at him and smiled at Rose.

"Where's your brother?" I asked looking over at Alice.

"Don't worry he'll be here, he's on his way from the parking lot."

She smiled at me as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.

I looked at all of them and the feeling of being out of place crept over me. Even though they always tried to make me feel part of their group; being the only single person was hard. Maybe someday I'd be part of a couple. I don't even remember what that is really like.

I fixed my hat and tightened my scarf around my neck as I watched a tall, classically handsome young man taking determined steps in our direction; just my luck that this self-assured, dashing man would be a Cullen.

I stood practically paralyzed and probably drooling a little as I watched him appear before us. I'm not quite sure I heard what his exact words were as he greeted Alice.

All I could do was stare at his impressive features, from his mesmerizing green eyes and chaotic wind-blown hair to his chiseled jaw, which was now featuring a most genuine smile. I was utterly speechless and even more so when I saw that his smile had morphed into a puzzled look.

That was when I realized that the attention was now focused on me. Oh dear God, please let me be able to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward this is my best friend, Bella."

I looked up at him and I could feel my cheeks burning as his green eyes swept over me.

"It's a pleasure to meet me, um I mean you. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I looked away for a moment.

He chuckled and smiled crookedly at me, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I nodded as we all walked to the skating rink and went to get skates.

Once everyone had arrived, we went and sat close to the rink to put them on.

I watched as Edward laced up his skates, and then he looked over at me.

I diverted my eyes back to my skates and then looked back at him.

"Do you need help with those?" he asked as he scooted closer to me. "Most people tie them improperly and then they cause damage to their feet."

I nodded not knowing what to say.

He took the laces, tightened them and tied them just right.

"Thank you," I said as he offered me his hand to help me stand up.

"You're welcome," he said as he held my hand as we made our way to the rink. "My sister has her eyes on us."

"Yeah, I could feel them. I think she has some sort of plan."

"Me too, but if it's okay, I'd like to skate with you," he said softly as he tucked a strand of hair underneath my hat.

"I'd like that, but I have to warn you I'm not that good of a skater."

"Don't worry I'll be here to catch you if you fall," he said as we stepped onto the ice.

I stayed closest to the wall as Edward skated right next to me. I couldn't help but look over at him as we slowly moved around the ice. He truly was handsome, and the exact opposite of Alice.

I watched him turn and look my way as he smiled at me and I stumbled a bit on the ice. He gripped my hand in his as he steadied me.

"I got you, Bella. I'll never let you fall," he said as he placed his hand on my lower back as we skated slowly.

We skated around for a bit, passing Alice a few times and she just smiled at us.

"She's definitely up to something."

"Yeah, she is. I can tell you that I'm not in on whatever her plan is, I want to get to know you, not because of whatever her the plan is..."

"She always means well. Alice wants everyone to be as happy as she is. I admire her in believing that anything's possible. I just think she has a hard time knowing when to quit."

"I'd really like to get to know you, but if it's not something you want, I'll gladly just be friends," he said as he stood in front of me, we were not longer skating.

I looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes and I smiled, "I'd like to get to know you, too."

"That's awesome, Bella. We can go at your pace, you will control everything."

We moved around the rink for a bit more, but this time he held my hand in his and it didn't feel awkward. It actually felt nice.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I nodded as I watched him skate away.

I couldn't believe that this was part of Alice's plan; I guess I may have to thank her if this works out.

I decided to skate a bit more, and as I did, I felt my foot catch on a groove in the ice and I fell hard on my ankle.

"Damn it," I cursed softly as I tried to get up. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and then felt myself being lifted up and carried off the ice to a bench just outside the rink and proceeded to take my skate off.

"I'm fine, really," I protested.

"I want to check it out, Bella. I'm a sports doctor with the Chicago Blackhawks," he said as he slipped off my sock.

All I could think of was, thank God Alice forced me into getting a pedicure last week.

"Fine," I breathed out as his fingers moved against my skin.

His fingers moved over my ankle and then he took my heel in the palm of his hand and turned it a bit.

"Ouch, that hurt a little," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Sorry. It's not broken, but it is sprained. I can wrap it for you later," he said as the others got off the ice.

"What happened?" Alice shrieked.

"I slipped on the ice, no big deal," I said feeling embarrassed.

"She's fine, just a sprain. I'll wrap it for her later," he said. "Jasper, could you wet this for me?" He handed him a handkerchief. Who still carries those, I thought to myself as Jasper walked to the water fountain.

"What's with the handkerchief?" Alice questioned.

"It will keep the swelling down," he explained to her but looking up at me as he wrapped the cloth loosely around my ankle.

I nodded at him as he slipped my sock over it.

"Hey guys there's mistletoe over your heads," she exclaimed exuberantly.

We both looked up and I felt my cheeks heating up.

I started to overthinking it, as usual.

I couldn't deny the feeling I had as his lips brushed against mine, I wonder if he felt it, too.

I happened to look at Alice and she was beaming like a Cheshire cat. I just shook my head.

"Looks like skating for me is over," I said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so," Edward said quietly.

"Since you have it under control, we are going to skate a bit more," Alice said as she and Jasper went back onto the ice.

"You can go and skate, I'll be fine here."

"No, I'd rather sit here and talk with you. I'll go grab our shoes and get the hot chocolate.

"You don't have to," I said feeling a bit overwhelmed at his attentiveness.

"It's fine, Bella. I want to do it," he said as he stood up and started walking away before I could protest further.

I heard my phone chiming in my pocket. I grabbed and looked at it. Of course, it would be a message from Alice. It said, "Don't overthink it, Bells. Go with it, open your eyes and see the potential."

I couldn't help but laugh at her message, she knew me so well.

I slipped the phone back in my pocket as Edward came back with my boots and two large cups of steaming hot chocolate.

I took a sip of the hot liquid and smiled, "This is good. You even got it with whipped cream. Are you sure, you're related to Alice? She doesn't believe in whipped cream in hot chocolate."

"Is there any other way?" he asked with a laugh, "And yes, I'm related to Alice, she is a bit much at times, but you grow to love her."

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, she's great but a bit different at times."

Just then, they lit up the lights on the huge tree. It resembled the tree in New York City, but not as elaborate.

"That's really gorgeous," I said quietly.

"It is," he said as he watched me.

"Are you all moved in?"

"Yeah, Jasper and Emmett helped me."

I nodded, "Have you started working yet with the team yet?"

"Not yet, I start officially on Monday. What do you do? I know you work with Alice."

"I'm an executive secretary."

"Sounds interesting," he said with a smile.

"It can be at times, but sometimes it's trying, especially if things don't go as planned for the boss. He gets a bit cranky at times."

He smiled over at me and reached his hand out to tuck a wayward strand back under my hat.

"That piece just doesn't want to stay under there," I said as I pulled my hat off letting my hair tumble out.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he looked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

We shared a smile as we sipped.

"Do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

"I like to read and sketch, listen to music. Totally opposite of Alice. What about you?"

"I like to play piano and guitar. I write music also, and I love to read and listen to music, too," he said with a smile.

"Hey guys, we are heading out to dinner. Do you want to come?" Jasper asked as they reached us.

I made a face, since I already had dinner and I really didn't want this night to end.

"I already ate dinner," I said.

"Me too," Edward said as he looked over at me.

"Bummer," Alice said. "I guess we'll have to plan another outing."

"Sure," I said looking at her, but feeling a little sad about it ending already.

"I guess we'll see you sometime this weekend Edward," Alice said. I'll see you at work, B."

"Yeah, I'll see you at Mom's on Sunday," Edward said as he stood.

I stood up lightly on my foot, wishing now that I had brought my car. I wasn't looking forward to walking to back home.

"Bella, you didn't walk here did you?" Alice questioned.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

She pursed her lips at me, "Well, that won't do."

"I'll take you home, Bella. I want to wrap your foot anyway," he said as he looked over at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

He put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him as we walked, and I couldn't help but breathe in his scent. It was a heady mixture of cologne and a manly smell.

It wasn't a long walk to Edward's car and he was definitely a gentleman as he opened the door for me and even buckled the seat belt. Who does that nowadays?

I gave him my address once he was inside the car.

His smiles could melt an iceberg and they were literally making me melt on the inside. This was the first time in a long time that I've felt like this and it was actually scaring me

We drove in relative silence and I was glad that he didn't have to fill every moment with chatter like Alice did. She could talk a mile a minute and not take a breath.

He pulled into the driveway, turned off the engine and hopped out of the car.

He ran around the front and came to open my door for me.

He helped me out, and then lifted me into his arms.

"Edward, put me down! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm carrying you up the stairs to your door," he said.

Is he for real?

No one is like this anymore.

"I'm for real, Bella. This is how I was brought up," he said as he carried me in his arms.

"Crap, I said that all out loud?" Dang no verbal filter at times.

"Yeah, you did," he said with an adorable smirk.

"Sorry," I said as I ducked my head against his shoulder and got my key out of my purse.

"Let me get that," he said as he took my key from my hand and expertly held me and opened the door without even stumbling.

"You must've helped a lot of damsels in distress because you're such an expert at it," I said with a smile as we entered my house.

"Only the pretty brunette ones with chocolate brown eyes," he said with a chuckle.

He set me on the couch and asked if I had a first aid kit and I told him it was in the bathroom right down the hall.

As he walked down the hall, I couldn't help but look at his retreating figure.

I leaned back against the couch and lifted my foot up onto the coffee table; it was throbbing a bit now.

He came back down with the first aid kit, and a bottle of Tylenol.

He sat on the coffee table, took my foot in his hands and gently removed my boot.

He slowly took off my sock and ran his fingers over the swollen ankle.

My breath hitched, and that seemed to catch his attention.

"Does it hurt?" he seemed concerned.

"Not really." I can't exactly tell him that his touch drives me wild. "Well, maybe just a little."

"I brought some Tylenol, and it will take care of the pain," he said with a smile.

He lifted my foot and he started to wrap it, gently. He had a very light touch.

Once he was done wrapping, he took off my other boot. "May I go and get you some water so you can take some Tylenol?"

"Of course, the kitchen is through there. Help yourself to anything you'd like," I said as I looked up into his green eyes.

He came back with two bottles of water and sat next to me after handing me two pills and the water.

"Thank you," I said as I took the pills from his hand, feeling a shock as my fingers touched him.

I took the pills and I couldn't hide the yawn that escaped me.

"I'll carry you to your room, Bella. You will just have to tell me where it is."

"It's upstairs, first door on the right," I said as I put my foot on the floor and he stood up.

He lifted me into his arms and I put my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He walked slowly up the stairs and he opened the door effortlessly. I looked into my room and spied my camisole and a pair of blue silky underwear on the floor.

I could feel my cheeks heating as I was sure he saw them too.

He set me gently on the bed.

Surely he can see my underwear; as they seem to be front and center. I can almost swear I see amusement in his eyes, but he hides it well.

"Thank you for everything, I'm sorry I kind of ruined our skating," I said as I fidgeted with a string on my sweater.

"You didn't ruin anything. I had a great time getting to know you and helping you," he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I hope we can get together again."

"I'd like that," I said looking up at him.

"Do you need me to help you with anything before I go?"

"I need to get changed for bed," I said quietly, feeling ridiculous.

"Okay, tell me what to get you and I'll help you as much as I can," he said as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Just a tee-shirt and sweats from the top drawer."

I watched him walk over to the dresser, pull open the drawer a bit and the grab the items I requested. Thankfully, he didn't open it all the way, for he would find the unopened birthday gift that Alice gave me. That would've been utterly embarrassing.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind as he handed me the clothes and then lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"I'll wait right here for you," he said with a smile.

I nodded as I closed the door and quickly changed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before I used the bathroom and then opened the door.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay, it wasn't that long," he said as he lifted me into his arms again and I wrapped mine around his neck.

Good grief, he smelled incredible. I couldn't help but lean my head against his neck and breathe in.

He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers up over me as I snuggled into my pillow.

"I guess this is goodnight, Bella," he said softly.

I nodded as he leaned over and kissed my cheek again.

"Sleep well; I'll lock up behind me."

I woke up in the morning and my foot was hurting but not as bad as the night before.

I hobbled to the stairs after getting dressed, put one foot on the step and held onto the railing as I slowly went down.

I went to the kitchen and made some cereal as I reached for a bottle of water and two more Tylenol.

I finished my cereal, grabbed my keys. Today I would drive to work instead of taking the subway.

I opened the door to see snow everywhere.

Once I got in the car I took a deep breath hoping things will be easier once I get into work.

"Good morning, Bells," she said as she plopped an elf hat on my head.

"What the heck, Alice?" I asked.

"I can't help it if I have the Christmas spirit. What did you think of Edward?" she asked switching subjects quickly.

"He's very sweet and kind," I said not knowing what I should say.

"Anything else? I saw that little kiss under the mistletoe, Bella. And he held your hand on the ice."

"He is very attentive, and I ...I ... think he's cute."

"Okay, cute is good. How about the kiss?"

"It was nice, what do you want me to say?"

"That you want to date him."

"Alice, I just met him."

"Whatever Bells, you'll see. My brother is amazing and I know you'll be perfect together," she said as she toddled off.

I went to work on the files on my desk and time just seemed to fly. Soon it was lunchtime.

I got up and decided that I would walk to the deli next store.

I put my coat on and headed for the elevator. I walked across the lobby and stepped outside as Edward was walking towards me.

"Bella," he said as he reached me, putting his hand on my lower back.

"Hey Edward, Alice is at her desk. Are you here to see her?"

"I'm not here for Alice. I'm here because wanted to take you to lunch," he said.

"Why?" I asked looking up into his green eyes. I wasn't used to this attention at all.

"Because number one, I wanted to get to know you more, number two, I wanted to check to see how your foot was and number three, I think you are beautiful."

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"Okay, I was just going to go to the deli next store. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good," he said as we walked slowly towards the door. "How is your ankle?"

"It's okay, hurts a bit."

He smiled over at me as he opened the door and we walked inside.

We ordered our food and found a table in the back.

We talked and ate our lunch and I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as I ate.

"Bella, my parents are having Christmas Eve dinner at their place and I'd very much like you to go with me as my date. I'll understand if you think it's too soon or if you'd like to go on a real date before accompanying me on Christmas Eve," he rambled on, sounding a bit nervous.

I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"Um... I'd like that."

"Which one?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Both actually."

"Awesome, is tonight too soon?"

"No, that sounds perfect."

"Should I pick you up about seven, or do you need more time? Alice always needed lots of time," he rambled a bit.

"That's fine; I don't need as much time as Alice does. All I need to know is casual dress or dressy?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Dressy casual, I guess," he said.

"Okay, I can do that. Um... I haven't been on a lot of dates that went very well, most of them Alice set me up on and they didn't work out. Just wanted you to know that." It was hard for me to admit that to him, but I wanted to warn him at the same time.

"Are you trying to scare me away? Because if you are, it's not going to work. I know a good thing when I see it. Of course, if you aren't sure, then please let me know now."

"No, it's nothing like that. I want to go out with you, I'm just letting you know that I'm not that interesting, and rarely ever get asked on a second date," I said looking over at him.

"I'm nothing like the others that dated you. I already find you very interesting," he said as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

We finished eating and he stood up to throw our stuff away, then he came over to help me up.

He took my hand in his and led me out of the deli and back to my building.

"Let me walk you up," he said as he held me closer to him.

We walked into the lobby of my building and headed for the elevator. I pushed the button for my floor and he held me against his side as we rode in silence.

The doors opened and we stepped out.

"Holy cow, it looks as though Christmas exploded in here," he exclaimed.

"It did, your sister did it all," I said as I walked him over to my desk.. "Oh, and your sister is crazy."

"What did she do now?"

I reached up, pulled down the sprig of mistletoe and showed him.

"Alice is a crazy one," he said as he took it from me and held it over my head. He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. "I'll see you at seven."

I nodded as he leaned in and kissed my cheek before walking away from me.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and just stared at him as he got in the elevator with a smirk on his face.

As I sat down, Alice walked over to my desk.

"What was that about? You two didn't even notice me standing over there," she said.

"He surprised me by taking me to lunch and I was thanking him. Sorry, I didn't see you, it wasn't intentional."

"Anything else?" she prodded.

"He...he asked me out."

"What!. You did say yes, didn't you?"

"I did, but I'm worried he's like all the others. I'm boring, and I don't want to run him off. But I'm afraid I will. He's different than the other guys you've set me up with, and I don't know how not to ruin it," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

I could feel my anxiety rising as I pulled my hand through my hair repeatedly.

"Bella, your problem is simple. You have never seen yourself clearly. You don't see what the rest of us see when we look at you. You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, and a tad bit sassy. You are far from boring. Maybe the other guys were jerks, but I can guarantee you that my brother is nothing but sincere. He doesn't impress easily, and you have knocked him over from the moment you two laid eyes on one another."

I nodded at her, "Thanks, Alice. I hope so. I'd hate to ruin something that has the potential to be great."

"You won't. Do you know what you are going to wear?"

"Yeah, black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a ruffle and a pair of black boots."

"That sounds good. Are you wearing your hair up or down?"

"I'm thinking down, but maybe pulling the sides up."

"That sounds good. Are you wearing your hair up or down?"

"I'm thinking down, but maybe pulling the sides up."

"That will work," she said as she went back to her desk and I focused on my work.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly and before I knew it, Alice was back at my desk.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as we walked to the elevator together.

Once in the garage, I walked to my car and she went to hers, "Call me tomorrow, I want details."

I nodded before getting into my car and driving away.

I was nervous about going on the date with Edward, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I wanted to see how this was going to play out.

Once I got home, I headed upstairs to take a quick shower and then get dressed for my date.

It wouldn't take me long since I knew what I was wearing.

I quickly took my shower, then I towel dried my hair, and applied some very light make-up. I didn't need very much just some mascara and lip gloss. I liked to keep things natural. I brushed through my hair and then pulled the sides up in a clip as I went out to my bedroom and started to get dressed.

Once I was finished, I made my way slowly downstairs, grabbed my wallet and keys out of my purse and slipped them into my small clutch.

I looked at the clock just as the doorbell rang. I did so love a man who was slightly early.

"Hi Bella, you look wow... so beautiful," he said as he gave me the most sensational grin I've ever seen a man give. I could feel my cheeks heating up along with tingles up my spine.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I said with a shy smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he picked up my coat and held it up for me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I stepped into my coat and then grabbed my purse.

We walked out the door and I made sure to lock my door as he took my hand and lead me to his car.

He opened the door for me and helped me inside the car, and then shut the door for me.

I watched as he ran around the front of the car and got in.

"I hope you'll like what I have planned for us," he said as he started the car.

"I'm sure I will."

We sat in silence just us stealing glances at each other until we finally reached our destination.

He hopped out and opened the door for me as he gave me his hand, helping me from the car.

I took his hand, got out, and looked at where we were.

We were standing in front of Chicago Horse and Carriage.

"This is awesome," I said.

"I'm glad, I thought it would be fun to take a carriage ride to dinner," he said as he slipped his arm around my waist and we walked to the carriage stand.

He gave them his name, ticket, and his ID.

Edward took my hand and we walked to our carriage.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, I'm Liam and I'll be your driver for the evening."

Edward nodded and he helped me inside and then sat next to me as Liam handed him a box.

"These are for you," he said placing the box in my lap.

I opened the box and inside was a dozen pink roses.

"Edward these are beautiful," I said lifting them out of the box.

"The florist told me that pink roses mean admiration, Bella."

"Thank you," I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I wasn't used to being treated this way.

He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him as we made our way through the Chicago streets.

Seeing it from the carriage is so different from walking it or taking the bus.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Bella?"

"Yes, very. You?"

"Of course, I have you by my side," he said as the carriage stopped in front of the Willis Tower

We rode up to the sixty-seventh floor and then made our way into the Metropolitan Club, Edward gave them our name and it wasn't long before we were seated by the window.

We looked over the menu and quickly made our selection. He ordered us a bottle of wine to go along with our dinner of Peppercorn Seared Beef Tenderloin.

We sipped our wine as the conversation flowed between us, the silence that we had in the car was gone.

"How did you meet my sister?" he asked.

"When I started my job, she was just so friendly and kept talking to me every day. I'd have to say I knew everything about her and Jasper within two days, and I knew all about your family by the end of the week."

"What did she say about me?"

"She told me all about your job, your house in LA and that you were single. She mentioned that a lot, actually. She told me when you were moving back here and that she was going to set us up. She knew you were calling that day and made sure that I'd answer the phone."

"I'm glad you did. I was taken aback by your voice and I couldn't wait to see the face behind the beautifully sweet voice on the other end of the phone."

He reached his hand across the table and cupped my cheek in his palm.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, thank you," I said looking over at him.

"Well, they should have, but it's their loss and my gain."

We continued talking and eating our delicious dinner as the waiter came over and asked if we'd like dessert.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Umm... not from here. I...ahh... made a turtle cheesecake at home, I thought maybe we could have dessert there."

"Nothing would please me more," he said as the he told the waiter he'd like that check.

He produced it right away and Edward slipped in several bills and handed it back to him as he stood up. He came over, pulled out my chair and then guided me out of the restaurant to the elevator.

Once in the elevator he held me close to him, and I couldn't help but lean in and smell his scent. It was a very peaceful and relaxing.

We walked through the lobby to the carriage and Edward helped me up into it before he climbed in next to me.

It didn't take us long to get back to his car, Edward tipped the carriage driver as I smelled my flowers. They smelled incredible, and I loved them.

"Ready?" he asked as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah."

We walked quickly back to his car and he helped me inside and then got in his side.

He helped me out of the car and we walked up the sidewalk to my door, I opened it and let him inside.

"You can put your coat there," I said as I turned on the light.

I walked through the living room to the kitchen and took out plates and the cheesecake.

"Edward, would you like coffee?" I asked as he walked in the kitchen after taking off his coat.

"Sure, that sounds great."

I made us some coffee as I cut the cheesecake.

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked.

"Two sugars, and a splash of cream," he replied.

I made our coffees and then I picked up our cups as he carried the plates out to the coffee table.

I sat on the couch as he sat next to me.

"Your house is charming, I saw a bit of it the other night."

"Thank you. Your sister helped with a bit of the decorating," I said as I took a sip of coffee.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked over at me.

"That sounds like Alice. She always has to add her touch," he fondly stated of his sister.

"Wow, Bella, this cheesecake is amazing." I nearly lost it as he moaned as he took another bite.

"Thanks." I know I probably resembled a tomato with my blush. I just couldn't stop looking at him.

The sounds he made as he chewed... and watching the movement of his jaw…. it was almost too much. I quickly shoveled a bite in my mouth to keep me from whimpering like a little girl.

When I looked at him next, he was grinning mischievously at me. Then he leaned into me.

"You have a little something right here," he said as he whispered by my lips.

He set his plate down and grabbed his napkin. He approached me again and brought it up to my lips.

"May I?" He asked holding up the napkin.

I could only gulp and nod my head.

He brought the napkin up gently wiping my lips. Then he stopped suddenly, leaned in and licked my lip.

I swear I moaned.

He sat back a little and looked into my eyes.

"You taste good. May I kiss you?" He actually looked a little nervous. Did he actually think I would say no?

"Yes, please," I breathed out.

He gently took the plate from my lap and sat it on the coffee table. Then he moved closer to me.

"I've wanted to do this since you opened the door tonight," he said as he leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

What started out as a slow and gentle kiss soon turned passionate. His tongue melded with mine as one of his hands disappeared behind my neck and into my hair. His other hand was gently stroking my cheek and jaw, then making its way down to my shoulder and collarbone.

I moaned into his mouth, which seemed to excite him. He broke away from my mouth, only to continue to kiss down the side of my neck. Soon his kisses were following the same path that his hand had followed earlier.

One of his hands was splayed out over my stomach and he slowly, torturously, began to move it up until it was just underneath my right breast.

He moved a little to look me at my eyes, as his hand hovered.

"Is this okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," I whispered.

I think I moaned as his hand gently cupped my breast. Then his mouth was back on mine, as he began kneading and massaging. Soon his other hand found purchase on my left breast and he gave it the same attention as the other one.

Oh God, I could feel myself getting so aroused and keeping myself in check. I was threading my fingers through his hair and gently scraping his scalp, which seemed to make him moan louder. I wanted to run my hands all over his chest, but with his hands on mine that was quite difficult to do.

"Oh baby, you feel so good," he said as he broke away from my mouth.

I nodded as I tried to pull him back to me, but he resisted, "What's wrong? I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but I feel I must apologize for coming on so strong. It was very hard to resist you."

"Then don't," I murmured as I pulled his lips back to mine. His lips moved against mine before he pulled away again.

"Bella," he groaned. "I want everything between us to be special. You're special to me and I want us to be ready for the next step. When I talked to you on the phone the other day, I knew that I had to meet you and hopefully we'd be a part of each other's lives," he rambled on.

"Yeah, you're right," I said reluctantly as I pulled away.

"I think you are special, Baby. I want to get to know you more, go out again, and we already are going to my parents for Christmas Eve together."

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too. I'm looking forward to seeing you again," he said as he stood up. "Would you like me to help you clean up?"

"No, I can do it," I said as I stood up and walked with him to the door where he pulled me back into his arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said before leaning in and kissing me again.

"You don't have my number," I looked at him questioningly as we parted.

"Alice gave it to me," he grinned sheepishly.

I nodded as I kissed him again.

"I really don't want to go, but I know I have too. I'll call you later or tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I watched him walked down the stairs to his car and he waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

I couldn't help but smile as I cleaned up our dessert plates and then made my way upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I lay in my bed my phone chimed, I picked it up and looked at the message, "Hope you sleep well. Now you have my number."

"Thank you, hope you sleep well, too," I sent back.

Over the next several days, Edward and I spent a lot of time together. He'd come by to take me to lunch when I was working and in the evening he'd come over for dinner and we'd watch a movie together. When he couldn't come over because he worked late, he'd call me and we'd lie in bed and talk for hours. We discussed my irrational fears of him not wanting to continue dating me and my other feelings of insecurity.

The day before Christmas Eve, he took me to his place and made dinner there. We ended up making out heavily on his leather couch. My shirt nearly made it to the floor where his was, but he stopped us again. I swear this man had amazing self-control. I was a panting mess as he pulled away. I was beginning to think I wasn't desirable to him. However, he assured me that was not the case, and I could feel how much I aroused him as we were kissing.

I was nervous as I got dressed to go to the Cullens' for Christmas Eve dinner. I changed outfits twice before I finally decided on the first outfit I put one.

I pulled up my hair as the doorbell rang and I hurried to open the door before I changed into other clothes again.

"Hi Edward," I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Baby," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

Every time he called me baby, my insides fluttered. He knew the effect he was having on me.

"Are you set to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my stuff over here and the pies from the kitchen."

He grabbed my overnight bag and the bag of presents as I got what I needed.

"All set," I said.

We headed out the door and I locked up and then he led me to his car and he put my bags in the back along with the pies, before he helped me into the car.

I couldn't help but feel nervous about today, knowing that I'll be spending the night at his house with him after spending the evening with his family.

I was nervous about being there, since I didn't know how other people saw us.

He took my hand as he drove, and brought it to his lips.

"Nothing to worry about, Baby. You've met my parents and they adore you, at least that's what Alice told me."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous now because of us. I don't know how others see us."

"I'm sure they will see us as two people who really care about each other and I hope that they think that we're permanently stuck together. Besides I think my parents will prefer you over me," he said with a laugh as he pulled into their driveway.

He got out and grabbed my bag. I took the pies from the seat and we walked slowly to the door, holding hands.

"It'll be fine," he said as he opened the door.

Alice came rushing in from the other room and hugged us both.

"I'm so glad you both are here, Dad's been talking nonstop and I'm tired of hearing his stories," she said as she pulled us into the living room.

"Hey Dad," Edward said as stood up.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

They hugged and then he turned to me.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's good to see you again. Merry Christmas," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "How did you get mixed up with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged him back. "Alice of course," I said.

It was different being around a family that actually liked each other.

My family couldn't be in the same room without wanting to kill each other; I'm glad that they are far from me.

I looked up to see Edward's mom coming out from the kitchen.

"Bella, dear it's so good to see you again," she said as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Have you lost weight? You seem thinner than the last time I saw you."

"Hi ...Mrs. Cullen, I don't think I have, but don't worry I saved plenty of room for dinner tonight. I'm so glad to see you are looking so well," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"Mom, you seemed to have forgotten me," Edward whined.

"Oh dear boy, I haven't. How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good, thank you," he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Oh, I brought some desserts," I said next to him.

"That's wonderful," his mom said as we walked into the dining room where she had all the food set out on the table.

We made our plates and all sat down to eat. I wasn't feeling as nervous as before we arrived.

Dinner was a lively affair, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, and the conversation flowed around the table as Emmett cracked a million jokes. It was nice to be surrounded by people that got along and enjoyed being together.

After we had finished eating, we moved into the living room and everyone sat around the tree. Carlisle sat closest to the tree so he could hand out gifts.

We opened gifts and everyone loved my little gifts, even Edward liked his gift card. I wasn't the best at buying gifts at all.

Edward gave me a hat and glove set, and he told me he had something else for me later.

I couldn't help but smile at him, but really, I didn't need anything else.

We had dessert and coffee and then we headed out.

I was nervous as we said our goodbyes, knowing that now we'd be alone at his house.

The drive to his house was quiet; we shared a few glances at each other as he drove.

He pulled into his driveway and got out to open my door.

He helped me out and then grabbed my bag as we walked up the sidewalk to his house. He opened his door and he let me go inside first as he turned on the lights.

"Wow, your house looks amazing. You can't tell that you haven't lived here forever," I said.

"Yeah, Alice worked her magic," he said with a smirk. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchen as I sat down on the couch and waited for him. It wasn't long before he came back with two bottles of water, and looking rather nervous.

He handed me one as he sat down. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too. Thanks for inviting me," I said as I took a sip of water, feeling a bit nervous too.

We both looked over at each other and laughed.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I often feel that way, but especially tonight."

I took another sip of water as he reached behind him, "I have this for you. I wanted to give it to you in private because there's a question that goes with it."

I nodded as I looked at him.

He placed the box in my hand as he looked at me.

"Bella, since I first talked to you on the phone and met you I've felt so connected to you. I feel like when we are apart that I can't breathe, and when I see you, I feel complete. I'd like it very much if you would be mine?" he asked as he opened the box.

"Yes," I exclaimed exuberantly as I down.

He moved his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so that my eyes were on his, "Don't hide from me. I'm glad you said yes."

He took the bracelet from the box, he fastened it around my wrist and then he kissed the inside of my wrist before he leaned over and kissed me.

He pulled me closer to him as his tongue slid against mine and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

I heard him growl as he moved to lay me down on the couch. He hovered over me as he continued kissing me, as his hands moved to the hem of my shirt.

I moved my hands up to his hair tugging on it gently as his hands slipped under my shirt and he gently cupped my breast in his hand as he continued pushing my shirt up.

He kissed down my neck as I arched into his hands, and murmured his name as he kissed along my bra before he lifted his eyes to mine, seeking permission. I nodded as he pulled the cup down and moved his lips over my nipple.

Oh God, the feeling was incredible and I couldn't help but moan as he parted his lips and I felt his hot breath fanning over my skin.

He kissed his way over to my other breast and kissed over it as he slipped his hands behind me and unhooked my bra pulling it from my body. He moved his hands to cup my breasts as he sucked my nipple into to mouth, flicking it as I moaned and arched into him.

He kissed back up to my lips and I could feel his growing erection against my stomach.

He pulled away quickly; and I felt the loss of his lips, and I groaned, fearing that he was going to stop us again.

"Edward," I said as he looked down into my eyes.

"Baby, do you think you'd be more comfortable upstairs?" he asked as he took a breath.

"Please," I murmured with hooded eyes. I wanted to feel and see more of him. He stood up and then lifted me up into his arms and carried me towards the stairs.

I kissed my way up his neck to his ear and I nipped at it gently.

He growled lowly in his chest as he continued up the stairs at a quicker pace.

He practically kicked his door open as he walked into the room and laid me on the bed and then he pulled off his shirt and laid down over me again as he crushed his lips to mine.

My hands went to his chest as I ran my fingertips over his nipples and down over his stomach. I could feel his muscles constricting as my fingers moved over them.

My hands went to the button of his pants and I fumbled with it. Once I had it unbuttoned, I slipped my hand inside and in a moment of utter boldness, I ran my fingers over his erection, and I heard him groan loudly in my mouth.

I loved that I could get him to make a sound like that.

"Bella," he murmured as he thrust into my hand. "If you keep that up, I'll be coming in no time."

I removed my hand quickly and placed it on his back as he kissed me deeply. I moved my hand up and down his back and I could feel the warmth of his skin beneath my touch.

He ran his fingertips over my nipple, plucking at it before he lowered his head and started kissing down my chest to my breast as he sucked my nipple between his lips again. His slowly sucked at it and I couldn't help but moan loudly, every nerve ending was set on fire and I didn't know what would quench this fire, except maybe more of him.

Our kisses turned more heated as our bodies moved together, both of us seeking the friction we needed.

"Edward," I whispered as I arched up into him.

"What is it, baby?" he asked as he kissed along my neck.

"I ...I want more."

He got up quickly, took off the rest of his clothes and then sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at me. It looked like he was seeking permission.

I nodded up at him, and he moved his hands to my pants and slid them down my legs.

I felt a bit self-conscious as his eyes traveled up my body before he moved his over mine.

"You're so beautiful, Baby," he murmured as he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

I moved my hands up his back to his shoulders and then back down again as our hands explored each other.

He nudged my legs apart as he settled between them and our tongues tangled together. I felt him so close to where I wanted him.

I pulled my lips from his and looked deep into his eyes; I saw a look of love there that I've never seen from anyone before and I wanted to keep that look there forever.

I slid my hand down his chest to his rigid cock and wrapped my hand around him as I guided him inside me.

We both moaned as he filled me, and I moved my hands back to his shoulders as he pulled back and then pushed back into me.

Our movements were slow and gentle as we looked into each other's eyes, our breath mingling together as we moaned.

We both knew this wasn't just sex, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

After reaching our release, we were laying in each other's arms as he sat up and looked at me.

"Bella... I ... we ... shit, I forgot to use a condom," he said his voice full of regret.

"Shh... baby, it's fine. I'm covered. I'm safe too, I haven't been with anyone in a long time," I said softly as I looked into his green eyes.

"Me either, and I'm safe, also."

He settled back into my arms as we laid there just thinking about how perfect it was. I wanted so much to say that I loved him, but the words wouldn't come, I knew he knew it just by the way he was looking at me.

Sometimes our actions speak louder than our words.

I lay in his arms feeling content and happy for the first time in ages.

I realized then, that sometimes life takes you places you had no idea you should go.

And a little push from a meddling friend and a small sprig of mistletoe can lead you there, too.

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
